The Mirror and its two sides
by darthchibichibi
Summary: Jareth and Sarah each have a speial mirror, that bring Sarah to Jareth, but things don't go peachy between the two of them
1. the begining

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly…

Sarah slipped into her long silky nightgown. She had thought it a silly purchase on her part, because what is the point in having a sexy night gown without someone to wear it for. It was long, silk, and black, what every women needs to impress her man. Of course Sarah didn't have a man, she would dream of a mysterious stranger with wild blonde hair and crazy eyes. She knew he wasn't real, if he was he would have come when she called. The others came, but never him. Sometimes she would think she saw a barn owl, but would dismiss it as just a simple wild animal. She knew she would never see him again, the magic of that time was gone, and her childhood was gone.

She looked at her room; it was so different from the one she grew up in. That one was happy, the colors were light, and this one was dark and almost gothic with its colors and antique furniture. The rent was expensive, but it was worth it, she had a set of French doors and an amazing view. There was one piece that made the room perfect though and that was the full length mirror. Sarah didn't know where it was originally from, but she found it in a small antique shop and had to have it. It seemed magically and when she ran her fingers along the engraving she felt almost a spark, electricity, this mirror was special; she had yet to learn just how special it was….

Jareth sat on his throne in the underground, he was thinking about her. He could not figure out why this one mortal consumed his thoughts so and why he would dream of her at night and the way he held her in his arms that time they danced in bubble. Her memory haunted him and no other woman could seem to make him forget this simple and beautiful mortal girl…woman. She was grown now and he wondered how she looked and the ways that she would have filled out. He just knew that she had to be even more beautiful than he could even imagine. Jareth wished to look in on her, but alas he lacked the powers, the only time he could see her was in his dreams, and that was how she once looked, not showing the ways in which she had grown.


	2. Wild magic

Jareth returned from his flight over the labyrinth and landed on the balcony outside his chambers. There was something bugging him, but he couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was. The natural balance of magic within his kingdom was upset, with the wild magic suddenly getting out o control. This was not bothering, it happened ever now and then, it signaled a magically event in the mortal world and Jareth kept up with these events so he had already prepared for it. There was something up, but this was something that Jareth had never encountered, so he didn't know what it was. The Labyrinth was preparing itself for something and not telling its king what.

The Labyrinth served itself, but it liked Jareth and did cater to his needs when it felt the need. This was not one of those times, Jareth kept asking, but the Labyrinth remained silent. This was very frustrating and annoying, Jareth felt like a mortal child waiting for their Santa Claus. He called forth a glass of brandy and sipped it slowly as he stood in the cool weather outside on his balcony.

It was time to retire for the night; his room was dark to fit his personality. Every piece of the room was personally selected and created for him, with the exception of one piece. It was a mirror that was given to him by a close and trusted friend. She told him that it would bring him hope, but he didn't understand how such a thing could be. It had wild magic bound to it and in and of itself made Jareth feel uneasy. One cannot control wild magic, it was as the name implies wild. The only reason he kept it was because of who gave it to him and the great admiration and trust he had for her. Like the wild magic in the Labyrinth, the magic of the mirror was also growing; this was not expected and had never happened before. Things were amiss in Jareth's kingdom and he did not like not having control over it.


	3. It's magic!

Sarah walked outside; she stood on her balcony and enjoyed the feel of the cool night air. The publishers were bugging her for more books and they wanted to make a movie out of her stories. No matter how much they offered, she did not want to make a movie, they would never be able to capture him or the magic of the Underground. It could be captured only in the imagination of those who feel in love with her stories and understood them.

It was odd how the stories just seemed to pour out of her, she wrote about her trip through the labyrinth and the fan ate it up. So she wrote more, it wasn't hard to come up with stories, the Underground was full of magic and she loved it. It seemed so real and part of her knew it was, but it was also beyond her reach.

That night was not the last time she had called upon her friends, she used their stories as well. She didn't have her original vanity, but she still had the same mirror. The original vanity did not fit the feel of her new style, so she found an antique vanity with a broken mirror. Her old mirror was a little too small, but she filled in the extra space with red velvet.

When her friends visited her they said it reminded them of something that she would have had. When Sarah asked who "she" was they went quiet. There were lots that Sarah wished to know about the Underground that they would tell her. It had been a couple years since they had last come that was also around the time that she found her mysterious antique mirror.

Thinking of the mirror, she walked over to it and touched her reflection and much to her surprise her fingers seemed to sink in. She quickly pulled her hand away and just stared at the mirror in shock, it was magic. This was her chance, it had to be. Sarah held her breath and stepped through the mirror and felt her feet come in contact with a cold stone floor.


	4. Sarah?

Jareth stood on his balcony over looking his labyrinth, when suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden surge of power. It didn't take him long to find the location of this strong magic, it was the mirror. The mirror's magic was growing stronger every second, this baffled Jareth. It wasn't long before the mirror itself began to glow.

Jareth began to be concerned about this wild magic that the mirror was emanating. He felt the mirror beckoning to a being from somewhere, he couldn't quite figure out where though. It was a being from another realm but which one Jareth was not sure of. This made the being possibly dangerous and Jareth wanted to be prepared for danger.

After about an hour Jareth grew bored of waiting for this approaching being and began to play with his crystals. This was considered by his family to be a bad habit, especially his mother and sister. His family wasn't very close knit with how cantankerous the fae can be. He had only two sisters and one brother, only one of the three he actually got along with and trusted.

It was from his youngest sister, Cahira, that he received the mirror. She told him that it would bring him his princess. This puzzled him because he thought that he could find him a princess whenever he pleased seeing as how, at the time, he was a prince. She just laughed at him and told him that he did not understand her.

Cahira was forced to fight for her land against a Nightmare that an ancient wizard had released. It would have been taken care of sooner, except that is was Cahira who released it and the Nightmare had no intention of going back. It had acquired a great deal of dark magic that was attracting more hellish creatures. The queen was trying to rule her land and protect its inhabitants from the dark creatures that loomed on its border.

If it weren't for her struggles, then Jareth would have called upon her wanting to know all she knew about the mirror and what was causing the sudden surge of magic. This was something he was going to have to deal with on his own. It seemed a good sign to him that since the mirror had begun to glow, its magic hadn't increased. Jareth was still prepared to intercept any danger; he was just playing around until the threat would reveal itself. What ever was to come through the mirror, he would be able to handle.

Jareth felt a suddenly change in the magic surrounding the mirror, time for the fun to stop and to be serious. He called forth a crystal to prepare it for anything that might happen. The glowing became a suddenly blinding light; just before the light became too bright he thought he saw something come through.

When the light dimmed, he looked up and dropped the crystal he had prepared. "Sarah…"


	5. The Goblin kings chamber

The first thing Sarah noticed as she stepped through the mirror was the cold stone floor. She was in a castle of some sorts, maybe the solar. A small crashing sound caused Sarah to seek out its source, that is when she saw him and heard her name. It was then Sarah realized that the Goblin King had not forgotten her as she had not forgotten him. Her first reaction was to escape, this could not be good. Sarah reached out for the mirror and found that it was a one way trip, she couldn't get back through. Sarah found herself trapped in the Underground with the Goblin King and not sure what to do.

Jareth felt he could do nothing but stare, she was here, that mortal he could not seem to get out of his mind and now she too knew it. He saw the surprise on her face when she him and that look in her eyes when he muttered her name. He felt he was trapped. How did she get here and when would she leave, if she was able to leave. Noticing her attire or lack there of he summoned a servant.

Sarah was not sure what was going on and why was she here with the Goblin King. She noticed that he sent a crystal out and feared what he was going to do with her. This was the man who haunted her nightmares and her fantasies. This was the man who inspired her career and paid for her way of living. Sarah felt completely lost and it was one of those rare times that she felt completely lost. The first time was when she lost her mother and then after the labyrinth.

Some one came into the room and bowed to the Goblin King, he said something to them and they quickly left only to return a few moments later with some garments, they bowed and then left again.

Jareth looked up at Sarah; his servant had brought him a robe and some slippers for Sarah and then quickly departed. He could see the lost expression in Sarah's face and the fear as he approached her. He nonchalantly placed the robe over he shoulders and handed her the slippers, "you must be cold, put these on."

Sarah felt really lost and confused, "thank you," was all she managed to get out.

There was the awkward silence again. Which Jareth broke, "how did you get here?"

"I'm not sure…I .I just stepped through the mirror and ended up here." Somehow he made her feel 15 again and very scared of him. She hated him for that.

"Why would you step through a mirror, did you know it would lead you here? Are you to torment me, go back to your world Sarah, you don't belong here."

"I don't belong there either! I feel as though I belong nowhere." Jareth had succeeded in getting on Sarah's bad side. "And another thing, how I can I possibly torment you, what do I have that offends you so and if I could return I would have done so."

Jareth felt like he was backed into a wall, "you give no choice then." He took pride in watching Sarah pale at his words, it seemed he could have fun with her. "You must stay in the palace, I will have the servants prepare the next room for you to stay in and get you some clothing, I can not have you wondering around my castle looking like a whore."

"Why you arrogant bastard! I will not stay in the next room; I don't even want to be in the same wing, let alone the same castle. You tormented me as a youth; you stole my brother and made me run your stupid labyrinth for him. I want to go back to my apartment this moment."

Jareth felt a very strong desire to slap her, but he resisted. "Sarah I have been generous to you. You seem to forget you asked to do those things. I can be cruel, time doesn't affect me much since I am fae, but it seems it does affect you either. You are still a child."

"I have grown; I am no longer a child."

Jareth looked at her body and how she had become a curvy woman and she had filled out nicely. "I can see your growth, child."

Sarah flushed under his looks and wanted nothing more to escape. She tightened the robe around her, not for warmth, but to hide from his luring eyes.

Jareth laughed at her reaction and called forth a servant to take Sarah to her new chambers. It seemed that having her here wouldn't be so bad after all. He had forgotten how fun and easy it was to torment her.


	6. She belongs here

Disclamer: Once again I own nothing, sadly.

Sarah looked around at the room she had been led to and at the servant who led her there. She looked to be a human in her mid thirties or so. "The bath is in there and I will get your measurements tomorrow so that you can have some proper clothes. Until that time I will bring up one of the girls clothing, you look about Lisa's size."

"Um…thank you. I don't mean to be rude but what are you. I can tell that you aren't a goblin or a dwarf, but you don't seem like a fae either."

The woman just smiled, "I am a human dear child. I have been in his majesties service for several years. It must be difficult for you, I don't think I've ever seen one your age before."

"One what?"

"A wished away, an unwanted child."

"But I wasn't wished away."

"Hmm…that is odd, Cahira said something about this."

"Who?"

"Oh never mind dear child, you need to go to bed. I have the feeling that tomorrow will be a long day and you will need plenty of rest."

With that the servant left and Sarah was alone. She had time now to get a better look at her surroundings. This room almost seemed to fit her, it wasn't like her room back home but in a way it was better. There was a huge bed that was draped in royal purple and blues. The furniture also included a vanity, an armoire, and a chest. There were three sets of doors in the room. The first one Sarah knew to be leading to his majesties chambers, the second she discovered led to a hallway, but it was the third that took her breath away. It was a balcony overlooking the labyrinth and a small garden right out side her window. She could smell the magic in the air and suddenly just the ability to be back here made dealing with his royal pain worth it.

Jareth was fuming at Sarah and her actions toward him. He was going to have to teach her to respect him as a king. Now he was wondering what he ever saw in her and why she seemed to haunt his dreams and his thoughts. She was more beautiful then he imagined. Nothing had prepared him for that moment when he saw her, it seemed that time stood still, he had prayed that this was not a trick of the fates or a dream. She was here and she was spiteful and a pain, but she was here in his labyrinth sleeping in the next room. This was too much, he needed some fresh air.

Jareth stepped out onto his balcony overlooking the labyrinth and listened to the sounds of the night. It was not long before he heard the doors to the balcony next to him open and he watched Sarah emerge from her room. The very site of her took his breath away, the way she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Jareth wished that he could hold this simple moment for all time. There was no way she could know of his presence there, for he had perfect night vision and she didn't. He watched her intake of breath when she saw the view from her room. She leaned over the railing to look at his private garden down below them. She looked so happy and peaceful, so content. Sarah looked how Jareth felt just watching her. "She belongs here." He heard himself whisper, she seemed to hear something as well for she looked over at his balcony and saw only an owl out for an evening flight. Sarah closed up her robe and went in for the evening and Jareth feared going to sleep for he knew he would dream of her.


	7. The Queen's chambers'

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Sorry for not up-dating much, but I am not at school and not on the computer that I love so much. , but I will try to do more as I can.

That night Sarah slept better than she had in a very long time. The rising of the sun did not wake here, it actually took several attempts for Edana, the woman assigned to her, to try and wake her. "Child you must wake up."

"Just a few more minuets more." Sarah sleepily replied.

"No more, it is after ten." Finally fed up with this, Edana pulled the blankets off of the sleeping child.

Sarah finally came to the realization that this wasn't the room she grew up and that the woman waking her was not her step mother. "I'm sorry for behaving like that, I felt like a child back at home. I haven't slept so well in a long time. I feel bad, I do not know you name."

"It is alright, I am Edana, and King Jareth assigned me to take care of you. You seemed so out of it last night so I let you sleep in a little later than normal. I got you a dress from Lisa, she is another servant, so it isn't as nice as a lady like you should be wearing, but I can't let you walk around in that revealing attire. I can't believe you let his majesty see you in such revealing clothing. You must bathe first and then I shall dress you and take you to eat something."

"I am hungry. Could I get something sooner?"

"Of course. I will send for a servant to bring you some fruit. Now it is time to go off to the baths."

"Um…where is the bath? I found no other door."

Edana smiled, wondering if she should inform the girl of which room she was staying it, well now seemed as good as any. If Edana did not tell her, she would learn it from one of the servants. "The bath is in his majesties chambers. This room is more of a formality than for function."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the queen's chambers; the bath is in the kings."

"Why am I in the queen's chambers? Shouldn't the queen be in here?"

"We have not had a queen since the last one died; his majesty has yet to marry."

"Are you telling me that he put me in the room that is meant for his wife?"

"Yes."

Edana watched the fury in Sarah's eyes. She wanted to avoid the conformation that would occur when Sarah found Jareth later that day. "Come child, you must bathe."

The bath took Sarah's breath away and made her forget her fury with Jareth and just be in awe. It was unlike anything she had ever seen and could only hope to see in her dreams. It was not so much a tube as it was a magical pond with a fountain and rose petals floating on the surface. Sarah removed her gown and crawled into the water, which felt so amazingly warm and perfect. There was a multitude of soaps and Sarah didn't quite know which to chose, so she picked a bottle at random. It smelled of apples and fall and made Sarah feel happy and she felt as though she could get lost in the scents. It was with regret that she finally climbed out of the bath and began to dress and ate the peaches and strawberries brought for her.

After she was dressed Edana took her through the castle and to a door leading out. "I must leave you here Lady Sarah. I cannot enter his majesties gardens, but you are to eat lunch with him out there." And with that Edna left Sarah staring at the door to the gardens deciding whether or not to grace Jareth with her presence or to find her way out of this place for good.


	8. The Garden

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

Jareth stood in a shadow outside the door to his private garden. He wasn't inside because he wanted to see Sarah before she went it. He picked this place to eat because he had watched her reaction as she looked down on it the night before and wanted to share its beauty with her. He couldn't explain why she made him feel this way, but he liked and feared it. Sarah seemed to have some sort of magic about her that was one of the many reasons that Jareth felt she belonged in the Underground, with him.

He watched he and Edana leave Sarah at the door that led to his gardens. Sarah just seemed to stand there as if going through an internal battle as to go through the door or not. Her hand reached out and lightly touched the handle, and then she pulled it back as though it burned and turned as if to flee. That was when Jareth decided to make his move.

"Sarah, where do you think you are going?"

Sarah looked frighten, almost like a child getting caught with her mother's makeup all over her face. It reminded him of something long ago, a child that didn't belong in this realm, but was still there.

"Goblin King, what are you staring at?"

"You may call me Jareth, it is my name, and you reminded me of someone right then. Now let us get inside and on with lunch. Unless you plan on fleeing me once more."

Jareth was rewarded by a dirty look from Sarah, but he did get to feel her touch as she accepted he outstretched arm. Jareth opened the door to his private garden and led Sarah into the sunlight outside.

What Sarah saw took her breath away. It was the most beautiful place she had ever been. She didn't care that she was forced to share this place with the villain of her fairy tale, this was after all the villains castle. This was one of the few luxuries that she felt she had, she was a prisoner in his castle, but this place would be her escape.

Jareth watched Sarah as she took in the beauty of the garden. He knew that he had to keep her here, she belonged here. The garden was beautiful, but to Jareth it was just plain. This place had been here his entire life; it was his escape, somewhere quiet where the servant, tutors, and later female fan could not get to him. This was his private escape and now he had opened it up to Sarah.

Jareth led Sarah to an opening where a blanket had been set up with food. She sat down next to him and they began to eat. "Jareth, why did you put me in the room I am in?"

"So I could keep watch and figure out why you are here. Why?"

"I was told that those are the queen's chambers; why not place me in another room."

"I put you where I wanted to put you now stop asking stupid questions." This question that she asked had also puzzled him. He did not really know why he placed her there but a part of him wanted her to never leave his side. These past few years he had felt like something was missing and now he knew that the thing missing from his life was Sarah.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Sarah got up and wondered around the garden. She found an odd fountain in the middle; it had a fae woman and what looked to be a small child. "Jareth."

"What is it?"

"Who is this woman, she looks familiar."

"That is my sister, Cahira and a young mortal girl that she pulled here in her search for more power. That was years ago and she learned her lesson as she now battles a Nightmare in her own land."

"Why would she need a mortal child to get more power?"

"Mortals can harbor the wild magic of the Underground and also still hold the magic of your world. My sister sought access to that wild magic and gained a small bit of it. The magic that she acquired was placed in a mirror that she gave to me, the same mirror that you came through last night."

"I walked through a mirror on my side too."

"You did!"

"Yes, it felt really odd, but it brought me back here."

"What would posses you to walk through a mirror?"

"I thought that it would take me back here, to my friends from the Labyrinth. Can I still see them? Would you bring them here to me?"

"Not until we get you some decent clothing. I do not like my guest to be walking around my castle looked like a servant. Come with me, we need to get you some cloths meant for a Lady.

Sarah took Jareth's hand as he led her out of the garden and to the dress makers to get some clothing.


	9. Shopping

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…sadly.

Jareth took Sarah into town to get some dresses, do some shopping, and to see more of the labyrinth and its inhabitants. He first took her to the dress shop and left her there while he went looking for a particular stall in the market. Jareth wanted to get Sarah a very special gift. He knew about the ring that she had given up during her trip in the Labyrinth, he wasn't sure how she had gotten in the first place, but it was one of the things that he felt he needed to know. That ring was special, it had powers and Jareth felt that Sarah having it to begin with had something to do with his sister. There was a possibility of Sarah having some magical abilities and Jareth was going to this stall to get a special pendent made that would protect her. The owner was an elf who was good friends with a dwarf and together they made magically endowed jewelry. The elf's daughter ran the stall, but it sold more than magical pendants. The stall held many wonders from different areas of the underground and most of the magically things were low level magic and very costly. Jareth trusted this duo and so it was to them that he went to get this special pendent made to protect his Sarah.

As he approached the stall the young elf maid looked up, "good day you majesty. I will go get my father; he will take your order personally and make sure all is right." With that she bowed and went into a tent set up behind the stall for special orders.

The elf maiden came out once more, but this time fallowed by an older elf who bowed in the king's presence. "Your majesty, what can I do for you."

"I want a special pendant made to protect a mortal girl who may have magical powers. I want to keep her safe and make sure that no one can tell about these powers or the fact that she is a mortal here in the underground."

The eleven male was quiet for awhile and then he finally spoke, "This will take special attention my lord. I will need to close down my stall in order to return home and work on this with my partner. We should be able to have it finished by this evening, but I will have to close for the rest of the day."

"I understand and I will make the pay worth it. You will not lose any money this day. The pay will equal the workmanship and I know you work is good."

With that the elf bowed and Jareth left, satisfied with the result of this meeting. Jareth knew how well the elf and the dwarf worked together, true that it was an odd partnership, but it had beautiful results. Jareth realized that he had been gone for quite a while and headed back to the dress shop to get Sarah.

Sarah felt lost in this new and different place. Jareth had left her at the dress shop and Sarah felt like she was in some odd and foreign place. The seamstress had run around her for a while doing all sorts of odd magical things. Sarah felt like Cinderella with her fairy godmother. The dress maker told her that the dresses would be finished and delivered later on that night to the castle, but she would not have the girl wonder around in rags, so she had dressed Sarah in one of the display dresses and even did her hair up. So now Sarah just stood around waiting for Jareth to return from where ever he had gone to.

Jareth walked into the dress shop and what he saw took his breath away. Sarah looked like a real lady in the dress she was wearing. He wanted to make this first trip into town special for her, but the things he had planned just seemed to slip out of his mind.

Sarah looked up when the door opened and was delighted to see Jareth. He looked a little startled to see her. "Jareth, can we see more of the town. I would like to see some more and maybe get something to eat."

"Yes, Sarah, lets go visit some shops and maybe get something to eat."

Jareth outstretched his arm and Sarah took it. Together the two of them walked out of the dress shop and into the village.


	10. The ring

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Sarah loved this small village right outside of the castle. It was not full of goblins as she had first expected, it had a large variety of creatures. She loved the different shops and things that were in the shops. It was so much fun to be able to shop with a limitless amount of money, being the king's guest had its kicks. They spent most of the day shopping and just having a fun time. At the end of the day Sarah could hardly believe that she had spent the entire day with the Goblin King and had actually enjoyed it.

It was late in the afternoon when they returned to the castle. Jareth took Sarah's hand and she was very confused by this action, he looked at her and smiled. "I have something I want to show you." He led her to a garden out side and they walked around a bit. It was then that she saw Hoggle, Sir Didmus, and Ludo.

"Sarah!"

"I am so happy to see you guys again."

Jareth stepped aside and let Sarah catch up with her old friends. He had enjoyed the day spent with her. He decided to go to his room and try once more to contact his sister. He felt that she was ignoring his calls and knew exactly what was going on. Jareth needed to know how Sarah got into his world, so that if she wanted to she could stay or go home. He did not want to let her got and most likely wouldn't if he could. Sarah would be his and she would stay with him.

That night they had dinner apart and then each retired to their own rooms. Jareth was trying to study his mirror to see if he could find some clue to how Sarah got there or what caused it to transform in such a way.

Sarah was in her room gloating about how good things had been that day. She had so much fun and it was so good to see her friends again. She kept feeling more and more at home in this place, but she had a home of her own and a life of her own. Her feelings about the underground were so mixed up and that included her feelings about Jareth. She knew that he was no longer the villain, but wasn't sure what role he played now. It was almost like he was a different person then the one she had known while playing the game. It was more like when she was in the ball room or at the last minute in the Escher room. Sarah decided then that she would go in there and talk to Jareth, to see what he knew and to learn more about the underground. So she walked over to the door, opened it, and walked into his room to find a shirtless Jareth. Sarah turned bright red and Jareth just smirked at her reaction. "Sarah, I feel that I would be in much trouble if the situation was to be reversed. What do you need?"

"I'm sorry. I'll come back at a later time or tomorrow, or something." It was as she turned around she saw the ring on Jareth's desk and picked it up. "Jareth, what are you doing with this?"

"You recognize it?"

"Yes of course. The last time I saw it was when I gave it to the wise man,"

"And the wise man gave it to me."

"But why did you keep it?"

"It was mine to begin with."

"What..? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"This ring belonged to my mother, it was meant to be passed down to me and I would give it to my wife when I married, but my sister took it. See the ring it holds great power, such as a queen would need. My sister in her search for more power took it and gave it to a young human child. The idea being that the child would wear the ring and it would gather more power from the above ground and then she would get the ring back and use the power for herself."

"But then how did I get it, the first time I was in the underground was when I wished away Toby."

"The child wasn't you. The ring, who gave it to you?"

"My mother gave it to me, but I think that it originally belonged to my grandmother."

"That ring must posses a great deal of wild magic and you having worn the ring could possibly have access to that magic and power."

"Does that mean you sister will want to use to me to get power or something like that?"

"No, I don't think so. She has learned her lesson and now would only desire the power to win back her land from the Nightmare that she unleashed onto it."

"Wait, so my grandmother came here when she was younger and that is her in that picture with your sister. So that would make you how old?"

Jareth just smirked. "I'm not sure how exactly how old I am in your years, I can safely say I am older than you."

"What would happen to me if I was to stay here?"

Jareth wasn't sure why, but her question seemed to suck the air out of his lungs and make his heart skip a beat. "I would give you a potion and have a spell cast to make you fey so that you would live as long as you wanted. Why did you want to know?"

"I was curious in case you were unable to find out how I got here or something like that."


	11. Plans

Disclaimer: I still own nothing

Jareth pondered her question; it had been bugging him all night. He so desperately wanted her to stay with him. There was something about her that made him curious and strangely happy at the same time. Sarah was a new puzzle to him and one that he so wanted to figure out and then work it out again. Jareth still wondered how she got here and had planned a visit to his sister's and planned on taking Sarah with him. It was his sister's fault that she was here, that Jareth was almost sure of.

The trip would be within a week and Jareth had yet to tell Sarah. He had informed his sister and was having his servant prepare Sarah's and his things for the up coming trip. They would go by carriage along the protected roads to get to his sister's. He had to prepare Sarah for what was coming up and part of that preparation was giving her the pendent to protect her.

Jareth had the feeling that his sister had given the ring to the young girl so that her daughter would return with it, she most likely didn't expect their mother's ring to be in the mortal world for so long. He would need to take the ring with him to his sister's so that the power could be used to trap the Nightmare once more. Jareth felts that things would go smoother with his sister if the thing threatening her for years was gone.

Sarah let Jareth's room in a hurry, she couldn't handle his response. She didn't know what it would be, but her question feared her. Being here was so odd. It was nice to see her old friends again, but things felt so different now. It had to be more than the Underground that caused these new feelings within her. It was because of these new scary feelings that Sarah wanted to be in her old room in her old house with Lancelot in her arms. She even wanted to play with Toby, with what he was like as a baby. It had been over a year since she saw Toby, he was big now and doing so well in school. They turned out to be total opposite, she was arts and he was science. The one thing they had in common was that they both loved books. Before she left home, Sarah use to take Toby to the book store with her and they would spend hours just reading, each in their own section, but they were together.

Sarah never had any luck with men, most of the guys she hung with were gay. So that was one of the reasons that she had no idea with what to do. It was most likely due to Jareth that Sarah's thoughts kept jumping around and she couldn't figure. Sarah knew that she needed to get some sleep and she wasn't going to do that thinking about Jareth and how good he looked. She recalled how it felt when he held her hand, the way his skin felt against hers. The day had been so perfect that Sarah could hardly wait until tomorrow to see what is brought. She changed into her night clothes, they were one of the first things that had arrived at the castle, insuring that she should be able to sleep in the finest the kingdom had to offer. The nightgown was silk and felt cool on her hot skin. A servant arrived in her room shortly after she had changed and gave her a glass of wine to help her sleep. It wasn't long after she climbed under the sheets that she was asleep.

Jareth ordered for one of his servants to bring Sarah a glass of wine to settle her and he added a small sleep spell so that she would get the rest she needed for her knew that the next day would be a lot for her to take in. He stepped outside on to his balcony with his evening cup of brandy and just admired the view. There was something special about the Labyrinth at night, it was never the same. That was part of its magic, it was this magic that he wanted to share with Sarah and let her know about it all. He was hoping that the magic of the Labyrinth and that of the Underground would entice Sarah enough to where she would stay and stay with him.


	12. Silver Box

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I would like to thank all those who have summated a review, I really appreciated it and it means a lot to me when I get feedback. So please continue to RR.

Sarah woke up late that morning and looked over to see a breakfast tray awaiting her, it looked so inviting. Full of fresh fruits, breads, and there were even flowers waiting for her on the tray. She walked out onto her balcony and could smell the flowers from the garden below her. She just stared at the flowers and felt absorbed in their beauty; she did not hear the door open and a person walk in.

Jareth had hoped to come in while she was still sleeping so that he could leave the box on her dresser and have her seek him out about it later. It seemed to him the perfect excuse to be able to see her later that day; he had to do so much and would not be able to spend much time with her. He sighed and walked toward the balcony to approach Sarah from behind.

The touch on her shoulder frightened her and caused a gasp to come out as she spun around. Jareth smirked at the looked on her face and that seemed to irritate Sarah.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?"

"Why my dear Sarah, this is my castle, I can go where I please."

"I am not your property and I want my privacy. Though you gave me this room, that doesn't mean that you can come in when ever you like."

"Sarah, I merely lent you this room and I came to tell you a trip that we will be taking to my sisters."

"Why are we going to your sisters, and why do I have to tag along with you?"

"We are going to find out about the mirror and why you had my mother's ring."

"I thought that you said your sister gave it away?"

"She did, but your mother was meant to come back, not you."

"I am confused, what do you mean by that."

"That is why we are going to my sisters."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Jareth shot her a glare, he hated admitting weakness and she was forcing him to do just that. "I don't have an answer Sarah." He heisted a bit and then handed Sarah a silver box. "Here."

Sarah looked at the box a bit puzzled, "what is this?"

Jareth again was a bit annoyed by Sarah, was this not obviously a gift to be opened? How dense was she, "open it Sarah and you will have your answer." With that statement he turned around and walked off leaving a slightly dazed Sarah.

She looked down at the silver box in her hands that had been handed to her by Jareth. She was a little puzzled by his actions, as she had been by his actions since she arrived. The box was beautiful with an intricate design that surrounded it. She ran her fingers along the pattern, she knew that she should open it, but was slightly nervous, though not sure why. Sarah also wondered why he gave her this box, but mostly she wanted to know what was in it. He had told her that is contained her answer and she wondered what he had meant by that. Sarah just stood there holding the box; it was not long before she decided that it was indeed time to open the box.


	13. Cahira's story

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I would like to add one quick note or this chapter might be a little confusing. The name Sarah means princess, I looked it up in several different places. If anyone wants to know about the baby name site I use, let me know and I will send it to you or add it to my profile.

Cahira could feel a change in the magic that surrounded her; she knew that the ring had come back. It had been so long since she had felt such power, that lust for the feel of powerful magic was very strong and that temptation was coming back. Cahira had to fight that lust, it was now costing her a kingdom and could cost her more very soon. If the ring and its bearer had indeed come back to the Labyrinth, then she needed it to come to her in order to save her people, her kingdom, and something else. She knew that Jareth was coming to visit her; he had told her so but had left out several details about why he was coming and if he was bringing anyone or anything with him. Cahira could not respond to his message, she dare not use the magic it would require. There were others who could contact him, but she did not want them to get false hopes or anything. She just summoned some servants and told them to prepare two rooms in her private wing for guest and that more might need to be prepared, but to begin with only two. Cahira walked to her window and looked out at her kingdom slowly going to waste, she was loosing the war, Jareth and the ring were her the only thing that could save her people and pull them out of this hell that she had inflicted upon them with her greed.

It had been years that she had been battling this Nightmare and its minions. It was her greed that lead her to this place and it would be her greed that would hopefully save her. Giving the ring to the little girl had been a foolish action, but Cahira had loved her so. It wasn't expected, the child was just a way to acquire more power but her sprit was so pure that she charmed her. They would keep in contact until the day she died, Cahira felt that a part of her had died with her that day. Cahira loved the child so much that she promised a queen, but instead she bore a spoiled brat. Cahira laughed and said that the baby was too much like her, it would have to be another child because this one was not capable of being a queen. Another child would be born years later, a grandchild and this one was pure and worthy of being queen and so Cahira influenced the mother with what to name the child, her name would mean princess, for that is what she would be. The princess did not have a great life, her mother abounded her and her father was not quite sure what to do with the little girl that reminded him so much of her mother. Cahira had watched her and together with the girl's grandmother, once her prized child that she gave her mothers ring to, the two went out and Cahira used magic to make the match to her bother's mirror appear in the store they were in and the princess feel in love with it. It was not too long after that the once small child, now an old woman, died.

The princess should have arrived in the Labyrinth, the time was correct and Cahira could feel the shift in wild magic, it was wild magic that controlled the mirror and several other things in the Underground. The ring was passed down and Cahira could almost feel the power that it contained, if Jareth had any sense he would make sure that as soon as the princess came back he would place that ring on her finger. It contained power by itself, but only it bearer could wield that power, but other could try.

So Cahira sat by her window looking out at her shattered land and praying that when Jareth came he would bring Sarah and she would be wearing the ring on her finger in order to keep both her and the ring safe.

Back in Labyrinth, Jareth prepared his kingdom for his upcoming absence. In his chambers, sitting in a delicate silver and ivory inlaid box containing his mothers ring. Sarah was on her balcony holding another silver box pondering on whether or not to open it now or find Jareth and demand answers. She almost wanted to leave it in her room just to spite him, but she was far too curious as to what it contained. The box opened to reveal a royal purple velvet lining and a silver pendant that took her breath away. It was a silver owl with its wing outstretched and in its claws it held a staff with a tiny crystal on the end of it. It took her breath away. She carefully picked it up and placed it on her neck the walked over to the mirror to admire its beauty on her skin. Sarah learned it was magic when she noticed that the small crystal kept changing colors, but it somehow made her feel safe. She decided to change out of her night clothes and in to something more suitable for a walk in the Labyrinth, she had told Hoggle that she would visit him later that day. Little did Sarah know that there were others outside the Labyrinth who knew she was there and they viewed her as a serious threat, one that would have to be taken care while she was away from the Goblin King and his influence.


	14. Plotting

Sarah walked through the Labyrinth to a small garden that Hoggle had told her about. They were meeting there to talk and have a picnic together. It took her longer than she expected to find the garden and when she finally did show up she found Hoggle pacing.

"What took you so long? I was thinking that Jareth was up to 'is old tricks again keeping you in 'de castle."

"Hoggle, I'm sorry it took me so long. I got lost a few times, the Labyrinth is not easy to negotiate. I didn't mean to worry you and you really don't need to be worried about Jareth he has been a perfect gentleman to me the entire time I have been here, well almost."

"We don't have much time to talk before Jareth decides to get you ready to go."

"Go where Hoggle?"

"'m not sure. All I knows is de king plannin a trip."

"How come he hasn't said anything to me about this?'

"don't know."

"Hogwart, don't you have something you need to be doing?" Both Sarah and Hoggle were frightened by the sudden appearance of Jareth. Hoggle looked a bit sheepish and quickly responded,

"yes you majesty. I was just talking to Sarah a bit."

Before Hoggle was able to run away Sarah rushed out to give him a hug, "I will see you later Hoggle."

Sarah watched as her friend ran off, and then turned to face Jareth. "Jareth what is this about a trip?"

Jareth smirked, "I was hoping to tell you myself, but I see that gossip is too fast for me to keep up with."

"Why dose your kingdom know something about me that I don't."

He smirked again, "my dear Sarah, you will find in time that there is little going on in the castle that the servants don't know about. Now about this trip, you and I will be traveling to my sister's kingdom. We will take a carriage and leave early tomorrow morning. Tonight will be spent preparing for our journey."

"Why do we need to take a carriage, can't you just use magic to get us there."

"I could, but it would be too dangerous. My sister's kingdom is going through a war and if I were to use magic to get us there that would make us a target. We will travel my carriage and there more you need to know, but right now we need to head back to the castle."

Jareth out-stretched his arm and Sarah accepted it. Together they travel back to the castle to prepare for the next days journey.

A cloaked figure watched what was going on in the garden. Things would go according to his plans, the fey would unwittingly bring the mortal into the banshee's territory. If things continued to go so nicely, he might not need to destroy the mortal. He knew what the banshee once was and had something sacred to her, it would look very nice on the mortal and so he quickly changed his appearance to that of a young child who wanted to give the pretty mortal a gift for her long journey with the mighty king.

Now what neither Jareth, not the mysterious cloaked figure knew is that there was someone else who knew that the mortal was there and this one wanted to protect her from evil. This beings magic was weak, but there would be enough to protect the mortal and also several magical objects that would also protect her. The being reached out a small frail hand and grasp a clumsy looking bracelet. Then there was a magic glow and no longer was there a frail hooded being, but what looked like a hideous goblin bearing a gift for the Labyrinth's champion.


	15. Bracelets

The hooded figured approached his prey carefully in the guise of a simple goblin, innocent and naïve in appearance. A small goblin reached out a gnarled hand and tugged on Sarah's hood as she made her way to the carriage. When she turned around it reached up and gave her a small and pretty bracelet, "a present for da pretty lady." The goblin muttered and Sarah smiled as she accepted the gift and placed it on her wrist. Another goblin ran up to Sarah and presented her with another gift, this too was a bracelet, only more elaborate then the one that the other goblin had given Sarah.

Corryn was pleased when he saw her accept his gift. At first he was concerned about giving her the bracelet unsuspected, but he was not the only goblin that day giving the Lady presents, nor was he the only one to give her a bracelet. Another goblin had presented a crudely made bracelet, the only kind those crude beasts could make, and Corryn felt that she was more likely to wear his beautiful bracelet as apposed to this other one. It would not be long before it began to affect her.

Sarah had gotten ready that morning for her long ride with Jareth, he had come to her earlier that morning and presented her with his mother's ring to wear for her protection during their trip to his sister's kingdom. The power that it held did not need to have any chance to get out and if Sarah wore the ring it should protect her as well. He took her hand and slipped it on her finger. After he left Sarah found herself drawn to the ring on her right hand and how it seemed so simple and yet according to Jareth, was not simple at all.

Sarah out on her traveling cloak and followed Jareth out to the carriage. There was a good deal of goblins gathering around to watch their king and his lady leave. The goblins seemed sad and many reached out to touch Sarah, there was one who pulled on her cloak and gave her a crude looking bracelet. Sarah smiled at the gift that was placed on her right arm, it looked like something the goblin had made and that made this a special gift, one that was to be treasured. Another goblin gave her a more intricate looking bracelet, it seemed clear to Sarah that the goblin had not made this but more likely bought it. This second gift felt strange to Sarah, it was like the metal was too cold against her skin and it didn't feel right. She did not wish to remove in front of the goblin and hurt its feeling, so she waited to take it off once she and Jareth were in the carriage.

Corryn came back from the city and felt that his plan had been a success. It would only be a couple more days this Sarah and Jareth entered the territory of Adyna and knew what the banshee would do to Sarah once she caught her wearing her bracelet. It was the curse that the bracelet held that had caused Adyna all her grief and with Sarah now wearing the bracelet the same thing would happen to her. Corryn knew that once Sarah was gone Jareth would become weak again and that would be time for him to make his move.


	16. One Bracelet's threat

Jareth found himself strangely drawn to the bracelet that one of the goblins had given Sarah. He picked up the pouch that it was in and pulled the bracelet out holding it between his gloved fingers. His eyes grew wide with recognition; this couldn't be what he thought it was. "Sarah, did you wear this bracelet?"

"Yes I wore it for a little while. It felt weird so I took it off when we got into the carriage."

"Good, I don't want you to touch it at all."

"Why not? It's just a bracelet."

"No, this is cursed. If you wear it you will become obsessed with it and either it will kill you or the banshee who desires it will kill you."

"What about you?"

"My magic will protect me, I am wearing gloves, and it has more of an effect on women than men."

"Oh."

Jareth just smirked at Sarah, "don't worry about it Sarah. I do not expect you to understand everything about this world that I live in, just as I know very little about your world."

Sarah smiled and it warmed Jareth heart to see her react to him in a good way. It was not too much longer that Jareth had the carriage stop near a marsh. "Jareth why are we stopping here?"

"I need to get rid of the bracelet."

"Here?"

"Not here, but the road doesn't lead to the place I need to go. You should stay here with the carriage, you'll be safer."

"No, I am coming with you."

"Sarah I said that you are staying here and I mean it."

"I am not one of your subjects that you can just order around Jareth."

"You try my patience."

"And you mine."

"Must you be such a stubborn pain?"

"Must you? Why can't you accept that I am coming with you."

Jareth looked stunned, no one had really ever truly stood up to him before and here was this young mortal who dared to stand up him. He huffed in irritation and looked at the traveling clothes that Sarah wore; they would be no good off the road. As much as he hated to, he had to use his magic to change her long dress to a pair of pants and her dainty shoes to some boots. Sarah smirked at her victory and began to reach inside the carriage for the bracelet, when Jareth's hand stopped her. "Sarah I am letting you come with me, but do not do something stupid like touch the bracelet when I have already warned you of its dangers."

"Sorry, I just happy that you were letting me come along with you. I will try to be careful. Look I am even wearing gloves."

Sarah held out her hands and she was indeed wearing a pair of black leather gloves. This did concern Jareth because he did not conjure any. Her magic was growing; she might even begin the change if she stayed much longer. Jareth knew that if it did happen, Sarah would never be able to leave the Underground and it was this fact that Jareth had mixed feelings about.


	17. sleeping conditions

Sarah and Jareth went into the bog like area though a small path in which Sarah had to follow behind Jareth. At one point Sarah's foot slipped and she grabbed onto Jareth's hand for support and didn't let go after she had gotten her footing. This intimate touch made Jareth feel slightly nervous, but at the same time he enjoyed this prolong contact.

Sarah was very taken with the sights around her, in her world a bog would not be a fun place to spend time and her previous experience with bogs in the Underground was not at all pleasant. This one was filled with small dark fairies, they looked different from the ones found in the Labyrinth and Sarah wondered if these too would bite if she got too close. Like most of what she had seen of the Underground, this bog seemed to be covered with a layer of glitter. The ground was slick and Sarah slipped several times, once Jareth caught her and after that she held onto his hand afraid of slipping again. As the walk continued Sarah began to wonder when they would be able to stop and get rid of the bracelet.

Finally they reached the spot in the path that Jareth was looking for, it was a small stump where the path forked going into a malevolent looking wood. Sarah didn't quite notice Jareth stopping and bumped into his back and he chuckled much to her embarrassment.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"To get rid of the bracelet, here it was given to you so you must give it back."

Sarah looked a little nervous as she reached out her gloved hand to take the bracelet from Jareth, he noticed her hand shaking and so he reassured her. "It won't affect you to touch it briefly with your gloves on, I cannot give it back."

Sarah looked up at Jareth and he gave her a reassuring look. She took the bracelet out of its pouch and placed both on the stump. Jareth took her hand, "we need to go, she will be here soon."

"Who?"

"Adyna, she is the banshee I told you about."

A loud noise from the woods caused Sarah and Jareth to turn toward it and Jareth recognized it. He firmly grasped Sarah's hand and began to run toward the carriage. This confused Sarah greatly, "Jareth what is happening?"

"Sarah, just run."

Sarah felt exhausted by the time they reached the carriage, she was out of breath. They didn't stop; she was thrown into the carriage by Jareth. She was not even on her feet, so to speak, when the carriage was suddenly thrust into motion. "Jareth, what is going on?"

"Sarah, shut up. I need to concentrate on the road; we need to get out of here."

Sarah looked behind her and saw something in the distance. "What is that?"

"That would be the banshee and she is rather upset."

"But we gave her back the bracelet. Why is she chasing us?"

"I'm not sure, there is someone else involved in all this. Stay down; I am going to try and distract her."

With that Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it at the banshee. There was a puff of smoke and then the banshee was gone. Jareth had the carriage slowed and then checked on Sarah to make sure she was ok.

"Jareth, who would want to hurt us?"

"Sarah, I have many enemies. The problem is trying to figure out which one it is and how they were able to acquire so much power without my noticing.

The rode in silence for several hours, the sun was setting and Sarah was getting very tired. She leaned on Jareth as she feel into a light sleep. Jareth smiled at down at her enjoying the feel of her against him. It was with a feeling of relaxation that he feel asleep with Sarah in his arms.


	18. arrivial at the castle

Jareth awoke feeling oddly warm and comfortable there was also the strange feeling of someone laying on top of him which was a little confusing to him. Jareth looked down to see Sarah in his arms and felt something odd inside of him. Even though he knew that it was necessary to find out how she got here, he didn't want Sarah to leave but he needed to know how she got here.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the castle and Jareth began to shake Sarah to wake her. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed as she realized where she was. Jareth found himself smiling at her, "we're here."

Sarah set up and looked outside the carriage window and saw a large castle that was quickly getting closer. When they stopped, a party of servants came out to help Jareth and Sarah out of the carriage then helped them out of the carriage. A beautiful woman came out with a handsome man leading her along. Jareth leaned close to Sarah and whispered "my sister Cahria and her husband Galvin."

"Jareth, what a surprise to see you here, I was shocked to receive your notice that you were coming to see me and a little curious as to why."

"I will talk to you later about why later. You are looking rather larger than yourself."

"I am caring my first child, believe or not Jareth, I have changed since I was first married and sent here."

"with your first husband."

"I am not going to lie and say I was sad when he died, he taught me that there is a limit to my thirst for power and not all I want is to trap this nightmare that has invaded my land so that we can raise our child in peace." With that said Cahria looked up at Galvin and smiled at him and he returned the smile.

Jareth took Sarah by the hand and walked toward his sister, "Cahria Sarah and I are tired we would like to be shown to our rooms so that we may rest."

"Of course." Cahria motioned toward a servant and then Sarah and Jareth were led into the castle toward the rooms they would be staying in.

"He still seems upset with you my love."

"I know Galvin, he thinks that I have not changed. I do hope that he and Sarah can help us to trap the beast that haunts our lives and out kingdom."

Galvin leaned down and kissed his wife as they went into their castle. Cahria was not looking forward to another conflict with Jareth. Her child had kicked her during the previous one, apparently sensing the power that he and Sarah both held. It seemed her child already liked power and would need to be taught not to lust after it.


	19. The Past

Sorry I haven't written in awhile, I have just had some personal issues I am going though and after my bf and I broke up I really did not feel like writing at all for awhile.

Sarah and Jareth had an adjoining sitting room with a balcony in the Cahria's castle. They were together in the sitting room not quite ready for bed. "Your sister is very beautiful Jareth."

He seemed to be amused by her observation, "You don't know her like I do."

"Why don't you trust her?"

"She betrayed me Sarah; it is as simple as that."

"Why do I get the feeling that it isn't?"

"Drop it Sarah, I do not wish to discuss her betrayal of me."

"Who was her first husband?"

"He was Gavin's brother, someone just as power crazed as she was."

"Gavin, that is your sister's current husband, how did the last one die?"

Jareth walked over the couch in the room and patted the place next to him, motioning for Sarah to sit down. "Sarah, we cannot talk of this. It is dangerous in the Underground to speak of such things. Our would in not like yours, I do not wish to cause fear of something in a realm where an evil creature feeds off of it. Just know that my sister's first husband was so evil and power hungry that even she feared him, but she did not kill him."

"If your sister feared him so then why did she marry him?"

"She didn't have a choice. The marriage was arranged to created a treaty between the two kingdoms. Cahria was chosen to marry him because of her thirst for powers, it was a sort of punishment for her."

"That is awful."

"It is how things are done down here." As Jareth was saying this a strange emotion play across his face for just a second. He then got up and walked out to the balcony and looked over the city. Sarah soon joined him out side.

"Jareth, what is it."

"It dose not concern you Sarah."

"But it might help if you talk about it."

"I was just now reminded of my wife."

"Oh."

"She died a long time ago; it was also an arranged marriage."

"Did you love her?"

"I never knew her."

Sarah had a puzzled look on her face and Jareth glanced over and saw it. "We did meet, but she died just a few days after the wedding. I was not really upset about it. As horrible as this may sound I was relieved. I did not want to be married and not to her."

"How did she die?"

"She died in child birth."

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't know her."

"I didn't, it was the child of a friend of mines. The woman was, I believe the term in your world is loose."

"Oh."

"I did not keep the child. I gave him as a gift to his father, another way to create a bond and to keep his wife from getting suspicious about why she was suddenly receiving a son."

"You seem a good man."

"I am not always the villain in the story Sarah."

"I see that now, well actually I saw it a long time ago. I just was afraid and unsure as to calling you and telling you I knew you wanted more than the child and you did all I asked of you."

"It is good to know that you've grown up Sarah."

"I think you noticed that a while ago."

Jareth smirked at her and Sarah gazed out over the city once more. She was right, he had noticed that she had grown up and had admired her beauty as well. Sarah glanced over at Jareth as if to say something about the view, but she was mezmirized by the look in his eyes. Her mouth was parted in awe as Jareth leaned down and their lips met. It was a sweet and short kiss, Sarah didn't know what to say or do when he pulled away from her. Jareth ran a gloved hand though her hair, "goodnight Sarah." With that he turned and walked away from her into his room. Sarah stood there for a while before she lifted her finger to her lips and just simply smiled.

Once in his room Jareth found himself pacing and upset with himself. "I shouldn't have kissed her, but it felt so right. I will not fall for her again. She left me before and she will do it again." But Jareth that it was already too late, he had fallen for the girl once more and knew that she would break his heart again.


	20. revealitons

I know that it is short this time, but I have a major case of writers block and this took me like a week to write, so I will update soon, but I just need to get some ideas.

Corryn watched the scene between the two lovers, this would be easier then he thought. The girl would keep Jareth distracted and give Corryn a chance to destroy him and then the rest of them, except for Cahria. He would keep Cahria alive until she was of no more use to him and she would give him an heir. The child would be powerful like its parents.

With his plan in motion Corryn headed back to his lair deep in the dark woods that occupied their own kingdom, it was a dark untamed kingdom controlled by the nightmare, which he controlled. Corryn had always wanted power and now that he had it, naturally he wanted more and more. Cahria was once like him, which is why they made a good team or would have had she not been so afraid of him. He grew tired of her and so he faked his death hoping that she would return to her brother, not marry his. Yes Corryn was Cahria dead husband and he did not like that she now carried his brother's bastard child.

Back at the castle Cahria stood on her balcony overlooking the kingdom with Gavin standing behind her. "The Dark Forest seems to be growing."

Gavin had noticed that same thing happening for a while, "it seems to be getting bigger recently. It must have sensed Sarah and the power surrounding her and the ring."

"I wonder if they know that she is the only one who could save us, but she must first become fey and I don't think we have the time to wait."

"Love, we can't force it on her or on Jareth to have her undergo the change."

"He loves her, I can tell that much. I just wish that he was smart enough to tell her that he is happy with her around instead of accusing me. I gave him that mirror because I knew it would one day bring him Sarah, but I had no way of knowing when. Why must my brother be so stubborn?"

Gavin chuckled at that, "I think it runs in the family."


	21. a first step

Yeah another chapter, I KNOW IT IS SHORT, but I still have that writers block, but I am getting over it. And I still own nothing, it makes me sad at times.

It was morning and Sarah did not want to wake for she had the most wonderful dream, or was it truly real. Did Jareth leave her that night with a simple, yet wonderful kiss on the lips? It wasn't an ordinary kiss, no, Sarah felt it in her knees, and it shook her whole system. But alas Sarah knew that she had to get out of bed and do whatever it was that they had come here to do. It was time that she asked Jareth about why they were there; she knew it had something to do with her being in the Underground and this enemy that was threatening Cahria. Sarah pondered this as she went into the wardrobe to get dressed for the day.

Jareth had awoken early that morning and gone out to his balcony in order to think. He was wondering about how to tell Sarah the only way she could successful use the magic in the ring was to turn and if she turned she would never be able to return home. He knew that she was already beginning the process and if she did not return home it would soon be too late. This was going to become a serious problem and Jareth did not like not having control over it, he was powerless in this situation. That seemed to be a theme with Sarah, not having power over anything, that is one reason he wanted her to leave, but he found that he had more reasons for her to stay. As he was contemplating all of these things, he heard someone approach form behind him, figuring it was a curious maid or something like that he chose to ignore it until he heard his name. "Jareth"

He turned around and saw that is Cahria on his balcony. "What is it Cahria?"

"Sarah, she is turning and will have to help us. Does she even know what is happening or what will happen?"

"She has no idea."

"It is not my place to tell her brother."

"I will tell her, don't worry about it."

"Jareth, I was wondering something."

"What now?"

"You forgave her for defeating you, I can see it in your eyes. Why is it that I am still your enemy? It has been so long and I do wish you to see my child more then you have seen me in last few decades. Don't let your anger at me affect my child."

"I do not hate your child, you however I am not so sure about."

"Well it is a start. Thank you Jareth that is all I ask."

With that Cahria left to go see her husband and let him know that she had gotten a little bit out of Jareth. This was the most progress she had made with him since he had sent her off to marry Corryn. Part of her still feared her first husband, she knew it was irrational to fear a dead man, but she still did.


	22. Fey

Still own nothing, sadly….

Jareth found Sarah in the garden, it seemed to be her new sanctuary and he just stood there for a while as she stared off into the reflecting pool. She looked so beautiful sitting there thinking about something, he wished he could know what was in her mind. Almost as though sensing his presence she looked up at him and smile. Taking that as his cue he walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hello Jareth, it is so beautiful here. I know I will miss it."

"What makes you so sure that you will want to leave?"

"Jareth why wouldn't I?"

"Sarah, I need to tell you something, well several things in fact."

"Why do I have the feeling that this isn't going to be something good?"

"You are changing, becoming fae. The longer that you stay in the Underground the more you change and you will get powers, but after a point, you will not be able to return to your home."

"Oh, how much time do I have?"

"Not long, just a few more days."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know how to, I figured that what ever brought you here would just take you back before the change would happen, but you are still here and I can tell you are changing. At least this way you will be more of a help with trapping the Nightmare."

Sarah stood up and began to take a walk through the garden, Jareth being concerned for her, also stood up and began to follow her. "Jareth, what will I do here?"

"You can do anything you want; your room will still be there at the castle. I will not throw you out."

"But Jareth, I can't stay in that room, it belongs to your queen."

"Sarah, stay with me."

"I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Sarah.."

"Jareth, this is a lot to take in, I need some time to myself to think. Can you take me to my room?"

With that Jareth transported them both to Sarah's room and he left her alone. Once he was gone she just sat down on the bed and began to cry. There was a lot on her mind and she now had a lot to take in. She would never be able to go home again and she was turning into a fey. She would be living in the Underground and would be able to use magic, in high school this would have been a dream come true, but now it was something different. Her whole life was gone, and she would be in a world that was foreign to her. Sarah didn't know what she was going to do and that is why she cried her self asleep.

She was still curled up the next morning when Jareth found her. He felt horrible for having to tell her all of that, but she had to know. Jareth never wanted to hurt her, but it seemed to him that was all he did.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I still own nothing…sadly.

Corryn felt that it was time for his move and he called forth one of his minions. "Kozel, I need you to go to the castle and attack the mortal." Kozel bowed to him master then left for his task. If the mortal girl was wounded then Jareth would be distracted and be all that more easy to get rid or. Corryn felt that with this recent turn of events he would not only control his old kingdom, but the Labyrinth and the darkness as well. He walked over to the dark mirror in his lair and pulled down the sheet covering it. It was not long that he could stand to look at his scared features. He was once a handsome man and now a scar marred his once perfect face, this happened when all believed he died.

Back at the castle, Cahira went to check on Sarah and found her still asleep in her bed. She used her magic to change Sarah into some night-clothes and then softly pulled the quilt up over her. She took on more look at Sarah and then walked into the room adjourning Sarah's, Jareth's room.

"Dearest brother, you need to check on her in the morn and make sure she is doing ok. I am concerned for her health and would stay with her if not for my growing child. I do not think I could stay all night in a chair."

"Do not worry yourself, I will stay with her tonight. Go and sleep, we will talk more later."

"Do you still hate me so?"

"No. No Cahira I do not hate you. You seem happy now and I look forward to the birth of your babe."

"Thank you Jareth, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Cahira, go to bed."

With that she left with a smile and Jareth got himself a book to read by the fireplace as he planed on watching after Sarah during the night.

It was before dusk that Kozel reached the castle. His master had told him where the girl would be and he climbed up the wall to her room.

Jareth woke up and instantly sensed something was wrong and so he hid himself behind the fireplace so that he could see the room but someone entering it could not see him.

Kozel pulled himself onto the ledge of the glanced around the room, he saw only the young sleeping mortal in the bed and leaped into the room.

As soon as Jareth saw something enter into Sarah's room through the window, he threw a crystal and captured it.

Kozel knew he was in trouble when he was incased in one of Jareth's crystal, but he cols be in even more trouble for muttering "Corryn is going to kill me."

Upon hearing the name of his dead brother-in-law Jareth knew that they were in danger and he sent another crystal to summon Cahria and Gavin to Sarah's room.


	24. Corryn

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know it makes me sad too.

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, and I know that Jareth was in Sarah's room unannounced, again, but she was in danger and he rescued her and did not want to wake her up.

A Raggmoffyn is like a possessed demon pile of clothing

Gavin and Cahria arrived quickly in Sarah's room. Jareth was standing over her trying to wake her up when they arrived. Gavin was the first to speck. "Jareth what's wrong, why did you summon us here?"

"A raggmoffyn attacked Sarah, it mentioned Corryn's name."

Cahria looked horrified, "but we saw him die?"

Jareth saw the horrified look on his sister's face, they were all in grave danger and he felt the need to be blunt. "I sent the creature away, but I can't wake Sarah."

Cahria looked guilty, "Jareth, I put a mild sleep spell on her, I just have to reverse it and she will awaked, but then what will we do about this?"

"I don't know. Sarah and I will move into another set of rooms."

Gavin looked up at this, "Jareth, do you plan on telling Sarah that the two of you will be sharing a room?"

By this time Cahria had taken the spell off of Sarah and she had awoken in time to hear Gavin's statement. "Jareth, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on and what makes you think I will share a room with you and why is everyone in here around my bed."

Jareth knew this was not going to be easy. "Sarah, you were attacked. We need to move into another room together so that I can protect you. There is no other way and we are all in here because it seems that the attack was illustrated by my sister's dead husband, whom it seems is not as dead as we thought."

"Oh, I guess that clears things up, so does that mean that Gavin and Cahria are not legally married and she is having her husband's brother's child?"

"No Sarah, Gavin and Cahria are indeed married; she and Corryn were no longer married the moment he was conceded dead. The laws of the Underground state that when a spouse dies, the living spouse is given an amount of time before they are allowed to remarry."

"I guess that makes sense, but I still don't see how you and I are going to share a room."

Jareth smirked at this, that was the Sarah that he knew. "Sarah, just because we will be sharing a room does not mean that we will need to be together all the time, nor do we need to share a bed. Don't worry you will be safe with me."

"I trust you Jareth." _But do I trust myself?_ Sarah reached her hand out to him and Jareth took it and smiled at him.

Later in their now shared room Jareth and Sarah sat in front of the fireplace talking about the things that had been going on. He told her that unfortunately the Raggmoffyn had escaped, but he did not think that the creature having failed its mission would go back to Corryn and if it did, it would not last very long. They also talked about Sarah's family, Jareth was secretly thrilled to hear about Toby, the boy had touched him during his time in the Labyrinth. It was soon time for them to retire for the night in their separate beds. Before Jareth said goodnight to Sarah he leaned down and kissed her, Sarah felt like her knees would give out and she egarly returned the kiss. Too soon it was over and Jareth walked over to the cot that had been placed in the room for him to sleep in and Sarah just stood there smiling, until she felt like an idiot when Jareth turned around and winked at her.


	25. time to prepare

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it makes me sad, but it is true.

Sorry I have updated in a while, but with getting ready for school and not being in town, I really haven't had the time.

Corryn was very unhappy, that was putting in mildly, pissed would probably be a more accurate description. His minion had not only failed, but had given out his name and now his enemies knew who he was and that he was after them. He had planned to eliminate the mortal girl in order for Jareth to be distracted and elsewhere following the killer of his moral girl. Now his plans had fallen through and the mortal was being protected and before too long would go through the change. When the moral, Sarah, had fully changed into a fey she would be powerful, as powerful as Jareth because of the words she had spoken to him during their final encounter.

Corryn felt that he had only one option left and that was to take care of things personally. So he began to gather his forces in preparation for an all out attack on the castle of his wife and brother.

Jareth had feigned sleep until he could hear the even breathing of Sarah that signaled was asleep. He knew what that there was little time left until Corryn attacked. Jareth needed Sarah to accept the change and become fey, but she was still fighting it in her heart and so at the rate it was going it would be weeks till she was fully fey and using magic. He looked over at her sleeping form and could see some of the subtle changes that were occurring that Sarah had yet to notice. In the moonlight silver streaked through her hair, evidence of her becoming fey. She looked so beautiful to Jareth, she was indeed worthy of her name which means 'princess'. Jareth wanted to not only make her a princess, but a queen, his queen.

Gavin ushered his very pregnant wife off to bed, while he began early prepations for a possible attack. He knew his brother better than Jareth and knew the danger they were in now that not only they knew who he was, but also that Corryn himself knew. It would take days to gather an army and also to put up all the protection spells. Sarah and Cahria would both need to be protected against the wrath of his evil brother.


	26. a bad night

Disclaimer: I own nothing, standard.

Sarah watched in horror as Corryn's army attacked the palace, they were not yet prepared for his sudden onslaught and his forces had quickly advanced and were already at the castle wall preparing to breach the inner barrier that protected them. Jareth and Gavin used Sarah and Cahria deeper into the castle where they would be safe.

Cahria was frightened for the safety of her children and of her previous husband. Sarah was also afraid, she had no magic and so she could not defend herself. Cahria's magic was unstable because of her pregnancy and so she could not help much either. Jareth stood outside the door of the chamber in order to protect the two most important women in his life, even if he refused to admit it.

There was a loud explosion and when the smoke cleared there stood Corryn. Jareth went after him, but all his attacks were blocked and soon Jareth lay on the floor at Corryn's feet and Sarah let out a scream as he poised his sword over his heart….

Sarah let out a horrifying scream that caused Jareth to run in from the balcony. She shot up in the bed in cold sweat and Jareth immediately took her into his arms as she began to sob. "shh now Sarah, everything is going to be alright."

"Jareth, I had a horrible dream."

"It's ok now, it was just a dream Sarah."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, "no, it was more. It felt so real, I… I want to become fully fey so that I can protect myself and you won't have to worry about me."

Jareth allowed himself to smile at this, "Sarah, it won't be that simple. You will not be able to master magic overnight, but if you wish to become fey, I can help you to speed the process along."

"I would like that."

Satisfied Jareth began to get up, but Sarah reached out her hand and stopped him. Puzzled he looked over at her and she leaned up to give him a light kiss on the lips, but before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her and depened the kiss. When the two finally pulled apart for air Jareth smiled at Sarah and again started to get up. "Jareth, could you stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." Jareth smiled at her and walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to her. She curled up close to him and together they went to sleep and there were no more nightmares.


	27. Powers

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I've been so busy with school lately that it has been difficult to find time to write.

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling different, she wasn't sure what exactly it was, but she felt different. Jareth was still sleeping next to her and looked down at him and smiled. So as not to wake him she slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over the mirror to see if she looked as different as she felt and she was not surprised to find that she did. Her hair now had silver specks in it and her eyes too had silver in them and around her neck there was now a silver chain with a pendent similar to that of Jareth. She was so busy noticing all the things about her that had changed, that she did not notice Jareth had gotten up until he wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning love"

"Morning Jareth."

"What is on your mind?"

"I look so different."

"It is part of the change, fae are different from mortals. I am sure that you have noticed that with me and my family, now you are different."

"I like it. When will I be able to use magic?"

"We will have a lesson after breakfast."

"Jareth, I was wondering, why does this pendent around my neck the same as yours?"

For the first time Jareth looked at the pendent around her neck, he knew that she would receive some symbol upon becoming fae, but he did not expect it to be his. "Sarah, this means that your powers are tied to the Labyrinth." _Tied to me_.

Jareth and Sarah joined Gavin and Cahria for breakfast that morning. The men discussed the palace defenses and about the room where Sarah and Cahria would be and how strong the wards in place were. As they were discussing all these issues the castle suddenly shook…it was time.


	28. Chapter 28

I am having computer problems right now, so I am not really sure when I will next be able to update.


	29. the mirror

Thanks for hanging with me, I got my computer fixed and all is well. I know that this one is short.

Jareth took Sarah and hurried her toward the safe room that he and Gavin had prepared. Cahria and Gavin were already there preparing for the battle. Jareth took Sarah's hand and pulled her away to a quiet area, "Sarah, if anything happens to me I need you and Cahria to go to the Labyrinth and stay there. Your powers are connected to the Labyrinth and you will be safe there, it will protect you."

"But you control the Labyrinth, why would it listen to me?"

"You now also share powers with the Labyrinth, we are equal now."

Sarah looked horrified and reached up for the pendent around her neck, "Jareth, I can't share powers with the Labyrinth, you need all of them." With that she ripped off the necklace and wrapped it around Jareth's wrist, "you need all the powers of the Labyrinth right now. I don't want to lose you again." And with that she pulled him down for a very heated kiss.

When the kiss ended Jareth still held on to Sarah, "I will come back to you. Don't worry, somehow everything will work out."

Sarah raised her downcast head and looked Jareth in the eyes, "Why do I feel like you don't believe that."

He smirked at her, leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then he walked out of the room and shut the door.

Sarah looked around the room, she and Cahria were alone in there with only a mirror as their protection. She walked over to the mirror and noticed it's similarities to the one that brought her here, she looked over to Cahria who seemed to know what she was thinking and just smiled. Sarah ran her hand along the top of the mirror's frame and as she fingered the design a part of it came apart in her hand. She looked down expecting to see a chunk of wood, but instead there lay a necklace, it had the same feeling as the one that she had given to Jareth. It was then that she realized that this was wild magic and this meant that she could harness it. This was how she was going to save Jareth. Then Sarah ran out of the toward where she knew Jareth to be.


End file.
